The twelve days of christmas (paw patrol style)
bassically the paw patrol were hanging ornaments on there tree when they saw ricochet being chased by a super villian (and the villian was trying to hit ricochet with a pear tree and a partridge) so skye blurts out "lets sing the twelve days of christmas song" and thats how it all begins characters #chase #skye #zuma #rubble #everest #marshall #rocky # #the villian who used a partridge in a pear tree, two turtle doves, three geese a laying, etc the twelve days of christmas (paw patrol version) one fine morning the pups were having fun hanging ornaments on there indoor christmas tree when they heard a crashing sound outside they go outside to see ricochet being chased around by another nutty super villian...except this time the villian was chasing him with a pear tree and weirdly enough there was a partrigde in the tree so skye blurted out skye: lets sing the twelve days of christmas song! all the pups except skye: yeah! and a few minutes later skye: on the firdt day of christmas my true love gave to me! skye: a partridge in a pear tree (meanwhile in the background) ricochet: ahhhhhhhh (dodges the pear tree that the villian threw at him of course the partridge did hit im) (back to the song) chase: on the second day of christmas my true love gave to me! chase: two turtle doves skye: and a partridge in a pear tree ricochet dodges two turtle doves that are thrown at him rubble: on the third day of christmas my true love gave to me! rubble: three geese a laying chase: two turtle doves skye: and a partridge in a pear tree! zuma: on the fourth day of chwistmas my twue wove gave to me! zuma: four something or other! skye: huh? zuma: i couldnt wemember the words dudette skye: i geuss that works.....i geuss ricochet gets an unknown object thrown at him ricochet: what is that? villian: beats me rubble: three geese a laying! chase: two turtle doves! skye: and a partridge in a pear tree! marshall: on the fifth day of christmas my true love gave to me! skye: btw it was not me marshall: seriously you had to put that comment in there? skye: yes i did marshall: ohhhh that hurts...... chase: (whispers loudly) guys lets continue! marshall: (whispers back) fine marshall: five golden rings! zuma: something i forgot the name of! rubble: uh um i think i forgot mine too....... skye: remember it quick! rubble: uh oh right! uhhhhhhhhh rubble: three geese a laying chase: two turtle doves skye: and a partridge in a pear tree! ricochet dodges five giant rings that are thrown at him rocky: on the sixth day of christmas my true love gave to me! rocky: a kiss from a girl! skye: thats from the phineas and ferb version of this song rocky rocky: oh.....okay sorry rocky: ummmm oh wow i forgot my lines too...... skye: what? skye: okay thats it you boys are taking a fifteen minute time out too stariatien your lines out! the boys: awwww man! skye: will be right back! ricochet dodges even more stuff thrown at him to be continued part two coming soon Category:Songs Category:Demoinsion: S-CXS-120 Category:Fanon Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories